starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Bogeyman
Bogeyman, known publicly as Zachary O'Neil, is an Omega-class mutant with the ability to understand how mechanical, electrical, and biological functions work. He also possessed the ability to absorb these powers, a power that ended up killing the victim. These two powers combined triggered a hunger for knowledge and power in Zachary, at which point he opted to take on his mutant name in order to instill fear into the hearts of his prey. Biography Early Life Zachary O'Neil was born in the Brooklyn borough of New York City. His father, Nathan, was owner and operator of a bike messenger service, while his mother, Aurora, was a secretary in an office in Manhattan. His father gave him his Irish half while his mother gave him his Italian half. His father worked incredibly hard to provide for the family, and so did his mother. The family struggled to pay for bills, but they were able to live okay. Zachary didn't want for anything. An only child, Zachary hung out and made friends easily in his neighborhood of Brooklyn. Life was going well for him. Unfortunately, his father died when Zachary was very young, around the age of seven. His father died when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and the bike that he was on was involved in a car crash in Manhattan. After his father was buried and everything was taken care of, Zachary's mother needed to figure out what to do with the business. Zachary wanted his family to keep the business, but he was much too young to properly understand everything that was involved in running a business. His mother didn't have time to continue to run the bike messenger service while also being a secretary and raising Zachary and so she sold off the business. Because of that, she was able to concentrate on her job as a secretary and being a mother. She had enough time to be there for Zachary and give him what he needed, despite the fact that the family had to take a bit of a hit money wise. He was raised by his mother during his early years, and while Zachary remembers his father, most of the memories are kind of vague. His most potent memory of his father, the one that he remembers the easiest, is his father's funeral. He excelled at school, and enjoyed learning, but was often bullied by his classmates because he was physically smaller than other kids his age. He didn't take it to heart though, he just used it to fuel his drive to succeed. Zachary knew that one day he was going to get out of Brooklyn, make a name for himself and be incredibly wealthy. He was going to have enough money to make sure that his mother didn't have to work anymore and that she could relax. While his mother appreciated the sentiments regarding taking care of her, she merely wanted her son to succeed in life, so she did what she could to encourage her son and his dreams. However, as he got older, Zachary began to attract attention from the wrong sort of people. Some of the different local gangs would mess with him, because he was still smaller than everyone else his age. Furthermore, he was what many of them considered to be a nerd and so they felt as though they had a right to pick on him and harass him. Zachary didn't know what to do in the situation that he was now in, and his mother tried to counsel him and just remind him that he needed to focus on school and make sure that he was able to get out of the area that they were in. He knew this, but it was an overarching strategy. He didn't have a day to day one to stop the people around him who bothered him. In the end, he went with the only solution that he felt was viable and workable. Zachary ended up joining one of the local gangs. It was during this time that he began to be aware of changes to his body. Zachary found himself capable of understanding how things work simply by looking at them. In addition, this power of sorts wasn't limited to the human body to everything that he could see, or at least everything that he concentrated on and tried to understand about. While at first unable to explain this, Zachary didn't know what to make of it. He knew that it would be useful in his studies, since he had been dreaming of being a research scientist. He decided to keep his ability to himself, because he realized that it might make him a bigger target for the gangs. He had heard of people having mutant powers and special abilities in the past, he had seen some of them in action in his hometown and obviously on the news, but he didn't think that he had become one of them. He wasn't sure what was going on. He soon discovered others like him existed with their own abilities all around him, even in his immediate vicinity. Turning Point By the time he was in his mid-teens, Zachary was fending for himself on the streets, his mother unaware of just how deep he had become involved with the gangs. He didn't know how much his mother knew about what he did, assuming that either she didn't know, or she chose to look past it and assume that he was still her good son. Over time, he saw himself getting sucked into this life more and more. He found that it was harder and harder to keep his vision on getting out of Brooklyn and going to college. Zachary knew he had to keep on pushing for that to happen though. He had thought that he would never make any real friends amongst the people in the gang, but he had surprised himself with befriending the leader of the gang and a few others. He helped some of them with their homework in school in order to keep the teachers off of their backs, among other things. During a gang street war, the gang's leader was killed when the rival gang's leader broke the rules of the fight. The rules had been no heavy weapons, meaning no guns of any sort. They were just supposed to use their fists and baseball bats, and things of that nature. The rival gang's leader had broken the rule, having pulled out a 9mm pistol during the fight. He had aimed it and shot Zachary's friend. Zachary, against his better judgment, sought revenge. The rival gang leader attended Zachary's school, and a few weeks after the fight and after the funeral for Zachary's friend, he cornered the leader in the school building. He was able to quickly knock out the two rival gang members who were with the leader, but it was then that Zachary found something interesting. The other was able to seemingly make things move without touching them. He had read up about this, and he realized that it was a form of telekinesis. Knowing how much of a disadvantage it would put him in, he overpowered the boy with sheer determination and, inadvertently, triggered his secondary ability of power absorption. Due to his intuitive aptitude, he was quick to learn this ability, and used it to kill the gang leader. In the process, Zachary obtained the other's mutant power, telekinesis. It was a moment of his life that would change him forever, and it at the beginning of his senior year of high school, the gang fight having taken place during the late part of summer. The absorption and utilization of the leader's power also triggered a hunger for more, to become something far more than he already was. Secretly, Zachary used his abilities to his own end, keeping them from anyone but his succeeding victims. He know knew how to get out of the gang, knowing that if anyone ever challenged him, he had the tools necessary to bring them down. While Zachary did graduate from high school at the end of that school year, he chose not to attend college, viewing it as a waste of his time. He kept a low-profile and settled for an entry-level clerical position at a local store before, eventually, leaving his job in his broader search for other "specials", as he called mutants. It was at this point he chose the alternate name Bogeyman as his public use identity. Bogeyman Information Coming Soon Powers Bogeyman has the ability of knowing how things work by looking at them. This ability to see and manipulate patterns within complex systems makes him an expert at working with gears and electronics. He is thus able to discern any problems, anything that operates mechanically or electronically, almost instantly. This intuitive aptitude extends to more biological matters, such as superhuman and mutant powers. However, this ability come with a drawback; it creates a hunger, an obsession to understand as much as possible, and is very difficult to control. It is unknown if Bogeyman wishes to control this obsession or not. Additionally, Bogeyman is able to take the DNA of those he comes in physical contact with and contract it into his own molecular structure, thus obtaining said individual's powers and abilities. His inane knowledge of how things works allows him to control his newfound powers with relative ease. Within a period of time, he has complete control over the powers he contracts. This ability kills Bogeyman's victim on contact, after he has acquired their powers. This power does not apply to nonhumans or non-mutation-related powers, nor does it apply to physical abilities. However, Bogeyman's ability does grant him potentially limitless power, and the ability to mimic such powers and abilities through the acquisition of mutated powers. Acquired Powers Category:CaddenCategory: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory:Mutants Category:Cadden (WH)Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)